Just One Mistake 2 (Joint Assistance)
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This will be the sequel of Arkos455's "Just One Mistake" and my first story assistance in my life. With GunpowderBeserker's assistance with Arkos455 in the making of this sequel, witness the romance stories and memories of Mike and Lora in this "never before seen" sequel published with the help of 2 most known story writers!
1. Haunting Past

_**This will be my first Pokemon story assistance that i ever done in my life. This story by the way is from Arkos455 but actually, i asked him long ago that i would like to help him in continuing this sequel. I create the previews of the story and Arkos455, on the hand, will rate or review my story previews. If it's good enough, the story preview will be published at once. With that, this story is a Joint Assistance version. It's a story created by 2 authors at the same time. Well...that's all anyways. Please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: Me and Arkos455 were both writers suffered medical conditions. Arkos455 was caught in a car accident while i suffered extreme poisoning emergencies long ago. Despite the ordeals, we're both ok for now. Once again, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Haunting Past

Lora laid her head on Mike's shoulder as she talked to him...

"I just want to know who they are, and why they would abandon me." - Lora said -

"I've been wondering what for as long as I've known you." - Mike responded as he held her tightly -

"Mike? Do you think I could go into the forest alone for a few days?" - She asked, looking up at him -

"I...Why?" - Mike asked with a puzzled look -

"I just want to do it, to try to clear my mind. I don't know why, I just want to feel free and wild, but i can't feel like that when you're around." - Lora replied, sighing -

"I know there are moments that I just want to escape it all, Lora. Just promise me that you'll be back in four days." - Mike said, planting a soft and heartwarming kiss on Lora's forehead -

"I promise, Mike. I'll be back in a few days." - Lora replied, smiling and giving Mike a kiss on his lips -

They then fell back to sleep a few moments later.

* * *

As the night grew, Mike and Lora were sleeping soundly. Lora then woke up after she felt queasy on something she didn't know of. She been wondering those words that she said to Mike a few moments ago. She sits back and gazes out a window...

"Hmm...I really want to know who they are and why they abandoned me when i'm a young Riolu long ago." - Lora said to herself -

She gazes on the window and she saw the starry night. She kept on thinking but she can't really recalled her old memories. She then sighed...

"I can't really remembered any memories about that." - Lora added -

Lora then saw Mike rolled over in his bed. He was still sleeping soundly. Lora could only think that she can depart already while Mike is still deep in his sleep but she decided not to depart prematurely. She'll depart to the forest in the morning...

"Well...Better get some sleep, Lora. Every Pokemon need some sleep before they depart to somewhere else." - Lora said to herself, lying to the soft bed -

She lied down on the bed. Mike then rolled over again but this time, he hugged Lora warmly. Lora smiled and she embraces him passionately before she joined his sleep through the starry night.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. Well...this is actually the original story chapter of Arkos455 but i added more words to it just for extending the fun for me, for him and for the readers. Please stay tuned for Chapter 2, Everyone!**_


	2. Lora's Departure

_**This is the 2nd story chapter of the sequel. After my initial success of the first refined chapter, i decided to go full throttle for it. Anyways, please enjoy and R &R, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lora's Departure

At dawn, Lora and Mike finally woke up from their peaceful and passionate sleep with each other. Both of them yawned together as they got up...

"Good Morning, Lora. How's your beauty sleep, eh?" - Mike asked, smiling -

"It's good, Mike. I actually got up earlier a few hours ago." - Lora replied -

"Why?" - Mike asked -

"I sensed something that i don't really know about, Mike." - Lora replied -

"Maybe it's just your senses making tricks on you, Lora." - Mike teased her -

Lora and Mike snickered along. They stood up and fixed their bed. Mike then looked at Lora...

"Can i make you some breakfast before you go, Lora?" - Mike asked -

"Yes, Please. Thanks, Mike." - Lora replied -

"You're welcome, my sweet princess." - Mike said, in a gentleman-like accent -

Lora giggled to his replying accent. She then went to the bathroom while Mike fixed himself up before going to the kitchen to start to make a meal for her.

* * *

Later on, Mike was done making breakfast for him and for Lora. He made a usual breakfast with warm waffles coated with maple syrup and fresh fruit juice extracted from real fruits. He placed the delicious meals and beverages on the table before he called her...

"Lora, breakfast's ready!" - Mike said, joyfully -

"I'm coming, Mike!" - Lora replied -

Lora then appeared. She was surprised to the breakfast meals and beverages that Mike made for her...

"Wow! This will be a good breakfast, Mike! Did you made all of these from scratch?" - Lora asked -

"Yes, Lora. Good thing i still have the knowledge of cooking from the cooking books and with that, i serve you with good meals for the day's start." - Mike replied, smiling -

"That's great, Mike. Now sit with me." - Lora said, sitting down -

"Ok, Lora. By the way, you looked so beautiful today." - Mike replied with a compliment -

"Oh, really? Thanks, Mike. I'm intrigued." - Lora said -

"Yeah. Every time I see you, your beauty really hypnotize me so much." - Mike added on -

"You're so sweet, Mike. Anyways, let's eat." - Lora replied, smiling with him -

They then say grace and they ate their breakfast.

* * *

After they done with their breakfast, Lora fixed herself up for her departure. Mike also helped her to make her more beautiful looking. Once Lora was set to go, she and Mike were standing by the doorway...

"Well, Mike...I'll be heading out now. I'll promise that i'll return in 4 days, my love." - Lora said -

"Ok, Lora. Take care of yourself. I love you." - Mike replied -

"I love you too, Mike." - Lora replied back -

They exchanged some smiles before they kissed passionately. Then Lora bid her goodbye to Mike and she then departs. Mike then watched Lora's departure as she was on route into the forest.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2. Lora is finally on her way to the forest on her own but before she departs, she was being aided by Mike with a good breakfast that she'll never forget. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!**_


	3. A Unexpected Moment

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the sequel. I'm making good progress in getting along with this sequel along with Arkos455, despite my recent problems. Anyways, please enjoy and R &R, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This is also a message from Arkos455 for all of us. It reads...**_

 _ **Hello everyone, it's time that I make a statement. Time and Time again, I look back at the original Just One Mistake, and to know I have around 50 follows and favorites, (Which is pretty big for fanfic standards) just blows me away. As soon as I'm done with this, I am going to revamp the original, mostly because there is a huge quality gap between the chapters. I'd like to thank GunpowderBezerker for his help. Finally, I'd like to hear from you guys soon, my PM box is always open. Your's truly, Arkos455.**_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all for today. Please enjoy reading everyone!**_

* * *

After Lora left Mike, she finally arrived at the key part of the forest. She now gazes on the sunset on the very same spot where she and Mike mated with each other long ago when she's in heat. The sunset view was quite rare for Lora since the sun can be seen while it plunges slowly in the waterline of a nearby lake. Lora relaxed on the grassy terrain...

"This view is so beautiful." Lora said.

Lora continued on relaxing before she resumed on remembering her old memories that she can't really recall. She pondered on very hard...

"At least I have some good memories..." Lora sighed.

She continued on but she later interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes behind her. She protected herself by preparing her Aura Sphere...

"Who's there?!" Lora asked, her voice filled with confidence.

Upon saying that, a Zangoose then emerged slowly from the bushes with his paws raised upward. After a sigh, he spoke.

"Emma... I know you wouldn't accept an apology." the Zangoose said in a depressed tone.

"What? Who are you?" Lora asked.

"You don't recognize me, did you?" the Zangoose replied with a question

Lora shooked her head...

"I'm your father" He said.

Lora was surprised. She denied as a result...

"What?! You're my father?! Impossible! Lora reacted in complete denial.

She prepared her Aura Sphere...

"You're lying!" Lora added.

Zangoose intervened...

"Please, let me explain! I'm telling you the truth! You're my daughter and I'm your father long before I left you in your trainer's house years ago. I...I beg of you." the Zangoose replied, begging for mercy to avert her from using her move.

Lora was further surprised by the Zangoose's words that she just heard directly from his mouth. His words matched those old memories of her younger years. She finally realized that the particular Zangoose that she knew of when she was just a Riolu is in fact, her real father...

"Wait a second...You're the one who left me in Mike's house long ago when I'm just a Riolu?!" Lora asked, surprised.

Zangoose nodded. Lora put herself at ease...

"If you're my father...Why did you left me out there long ago?" Lora asked further.

Zangoose sighed. He slowly looked into her eyes...

"I know that it pains us so much but it was a long time ago. Right before your early fate comes" the Zangoose stated.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3. Wow! That's quite outrageous to my own perspective. A Zangoose as Lora's father? That's totally impossible but the secrets were not yet fully revealed about it. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, Everyone!**_


	4. A Truthful Flashback

_**This will be the 4th chapter of the whole story. After being "cut off from the outside world" for a long time, I finally returned to continue with this story of mine and for Arkos455 too. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

 _ **PS: Sorry for the long delay because I was being "hospitalized" for months due to my illnesses. My heart conditions resumed again and it needed a cardiac pacemaker but to due my budget concerns, we can't afford a life-saving equipment that was totally expensive. Anyways, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Lora pondered on what Zangoose had just said to her...

"You know all about me?" - Lora asked -

"Yes, Lora. I knew all about you long ago." - the Zangoose replied, nodding his head

With that, Lora listened hard. Zangoose clears his throat before he explained...

* * *

 _It started a long time ago, Lora. It happened one time while I was going for a stroll from my tribe. I saw a male Lucario fighting a Hypno. He was carrying a blue-black Pokemon egg on his paws when he was attacked. I tried to intervene them but the fight ended after the male Lucario finally collapsed. As the culprit escaped, I tried to help the dying Pokemon but it's too late. All he can do is to spoke out his final words..._

 _"Please take care of this for me."_

 _"NO! Don't give up! I will help you out!"_

 _"It's too late for that. Please take this and get out of here."_

 _After saying that, he coughed up before he died. I was hysterical when that happened. I witness a Pokemon died and now, I'm holding a Pokemon Egg on my paws. I don't know what to do next after this but I had no choice but to take care of this Egg._

 _A few days later, you were hatched from it as a female Riolu. Even though your true father was killed, I take care of you as your "second" father. As time passes by, I suffered more psychological difficulties about your safety and your future. My friends also started to disgrace me since I took care of a different Pokemon in the clan. To exonerate myself from the disgrace of my clan, I decided to give up on you. I felt horrible on doing that but I will suffer the dire consequences if I didn't do it on the faces of my clan._

 _One day, I sedated you with a Sleep seed. After that, I left you in the doorway of a Trainer's house. As I left you behind, I prayed to Arceus that someday, you will be taken good care by a Pokemon Trainer. I also asked some repentance to what I did too. Leaving you was a unforgivable mistake that haunts me until now._

* * *

After hearing that, Lora was in shock.

"Y-You're my "father"?" - She asked -

Zangoose nodded. Lora couldn't believe it.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, everyone!**_


	5. Lora's Backlash

_**This will be the long awaited 5th chapter of the Joint Assistance story, everyone. I'm sorry for the very long delay because my medical conditions resumed again. Much to my POV, I might have suffer the same fates of my other friends that I know recently but thanks to my other friends that were concerned to me, I'm being treated temporarily. Anyway, here's Chapter 5, guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Lora's Backlash

Upon hearing those words that came out from Zangoose's mouth, she collapsed to her knees and began to sob. She can't take it anymore...

"H-How did you do that to me long ago? You abandoned me from your care!" - Lora cried out -

Zangoose also collapsed to his own knees due to his guilt about it...

"I'm so sorry that I did such a thing, Lora. I-I didn't have choice but to follow my clan or they will exile me from my clan. In fact, I left my clan to find you again. I know this could break you but please give a second chance to repent myself for you, Lora. I'm really sorry to what I have done to you when you're were a Riolu back then." - Zangoosed begged for her forgiveness, head on the grassy terrain and sobbing out loud -

Lora was surprised that the Zangoose was now asking her for her forgiveness in a very somber manner. She could tell that he's crying by the guilt that he suffered and endure through the years. She approached him and Zangoose raised up his head from the grass...

"My father, I forgive you now. In spite of everything that you done to me long ago, I will still forgive you since you already telling me the real truth from you." - Lora comforted him -

Zangoose sobbed up and he embraces Lora in a hug that he never forget...

"Thank you, Lora. I missed you so much. It's been years too." - Zangoose replied, hugging her -

"Calm down. There's no need to dump your tears further, father. I have forgiven you now." - Lora reassured him -

Then dark clouds were moving the skies above, followed by a first few raindrops that fell from the skies...

"Lora, I think it's going to rain now in here. Let's find cover!" - Zangoose said -

Lora know a very place that suits for her and her father...

"Father, I know a place to stay." - Lora replied -

"Where?" - her father asked -

"To Mike's place." - Lora answered -

"Who's Mike?" - Zangoose asked her again, curiously -

"He's my Trainer and my only mate that I ever knew of." - Lora responded -

Zangoose was surprised to hear that. Lora grabbed her father by his claws and both of them zoomed back to Mike's house as rain started to fall.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 5. Despite of everything, Lora finally forgives her father from the guilt that he expected in the past. Will the duo arrive to Mike's place in time? Find out on Chapter 6, everyone!**_


End file.
